battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Contracts
This page is for contracts. These are where custom ships are built for a user in exchange for any defined payment to the one who builds the ship. Please post in the following format: Example's Contracts name (type of ship) Armement: xxx Measurements: xxx,xxx,xxx Speed: xxx Toughness: xxx Armor: xxx ALSO HELPFUL: Stability, would you tolerate a few degrees one way or another? Battle Test: What counts as a successful design? Sight: Is that important? RighteousMikey's Contracts Dreadnought Contract My flagship the MES Valkyrie needs an upgrade to be ready for the update. Reward: the designs to the MES Mirage a sub that goes at 40 knots No rare metal weapons Minimum armament: 1 depth charge 3 46 cm guns 10 AA guns 2 Mk 45 5 inch guns the guns below can be traded in for better versions if possible 3 30.5 cm guns 3 38 cm guns 1 36 cm quadruple gun Optional: Torpedo tube B or triple torpedo tube Stats 120 knots 250 to 500 long 60 to 80 width 30 height 2500 toughness 850 armor 100 stability 0 angle Specifications All guns facing forward except for the 30.5 cm plus guns, which have to be pointed sideways. Allows reconnaissance plane and rangefinder/radar. Protected or enbanked gas turbine engines. Depth Charge to be on bow to allow submarine hunting at higher speeds Battle test: ''' 3 stars on duel level 8-10 and 2stars on aircraft carrier level 2. MrAnzac's Contract '''Escort Carrier contract I need a escort carrier for my fleet with up to 14 planes and it needs to be designed for attacking.Reward:Hobart class sub design Armament No rare metal weapons Minimum armament: 4x20cm guns 10xAA guns 2xMK45 DPs 2x30.5cm (old) 2xTorpedo Tube B 14xPlanes Stats 120-300m long 4-8 wide 30high 100armor 200 toughness 50+stability 0 angle 80 knots Battle Test 2-3 medals on naval battles1-3 3 medals on duel 8-10 Sambo's Contract Contract completed. Do not fret though, a future contract may be held for the same plans :) Contract completer: Ryanguy28 Many thanks for the plans. Doc's Contracts Dictator Contract Recently, my prized battleship Dictator has been falling to pieces, and being beaten severely. This is mainly due to planes, and stability. Your job is to take a flatship, and make it have more stability, and plane carrying, than Dictator, while having 16 46cm guns. The rewards are plans, and full stats of Dictator V.1, as I will use the ship as reference material for Dictator III, as I made Dictator II and it sucks too. Note that the Dictator you give me will probably have less armor than the original Dictator, so you get a tank from giving a attacker. Stats Stability: 1000+ Planes: 100 or more Length: 365 to 400 Beam: 180 to 200 Toughness: 100. These are just reference pictures! Armor: 100. These are just reference pictures! Angle: 0 Nick's Contract Escort carrier Contract I need a good carrier. A completely stable one (I suck at building carriers) Make sure it can hold at least 20 planes as I will classify it as an escort carrier. You can make it WWII or Modern-themed like the Wasp. I need it aestheticised, so I can build a realistic flotilla/squadron/fleet. Please hand it over with no weapons and you can use any construction block, preferably hull so the blueprints can be free. A minimum stability must be 70+, a speed of at least 40 knots, an angle of zero degrees, at least two runways, and not in excess of 300 meters long. I will not include other specific features such as armor and toughness so I can modify the carrier with my free will. Stats Armament: none (so it can be modified) If adding specific weapons please mark them and their weapon spaces with orange octahedrons (I forgot, but it's just like that diamond thing) Stability: At least 70 Speed: At least 40kn Angle: 0 degrees Length: At maximum 300 meters long Planes: 20-50 Toughness: -any, but when added 400mm-600mm must be atleast 700- Armor: -refer above (disregard 700)- Specific Requirements Carrier will not tip over, or bob left and right, must cruise straight like a normal ship At least 2 runways, 4 max Must have space for 4 Harpoon Missiles, 2 Phalanx CIWS, and a small armament of weapons whose calibre is not larger than 76mm Torpedos can be added, although it is unnecessary. Prize The contract will be rather easy, so don't expect a really huge prize consisting of super warships and all that. A website consisting of detailed drawings and their information of WW2 ships coming from important navies and; Plans for 1 modern day destroyer, if the carrier is good and followed the aesthetics with complete stats, I will give another plan. If you are dissatisfied with the offer or wish to consult me about the contract, my wikia username is NickelSK7 and feel free to contact me and I will do my best to satisfy you to your needs. Lionheart2001's Contract NOTE: This member has been flagged to be untrustworthy Submarine Contract Nevermind, I changed the Soryu to have a crusing speed of 65 knots. Aegis Destroyer Contract Prize: Soryu mentioned above Gqh007's Contract '''Description' UnderCut a good Trimaran that carries 20 Aircraft, 16Torpedo Tubes, 8 Mk 45s and Two 38 Quad Turrets. Completed with full armour and 120+ knots. NO HACKS OR GLITCHES, and make it realistic(no guns shall shoot through each other real) '''Additional Notes' Must Be: Symetricall Black and Green paintjob(easy on the green) Turns well minima heeling(leaning backwards) No rare metals Prize FreeFlow v1.9 Stylish Stealth Frigate Message Me! PilotMario's Contracts Welcome to the Pilotmario Contract Contest. This will go on as long as there are new contracts. Here is where shipbuilders will be provided a series of specifications to construct warships. They will be tested to see which one is indeed better. Winners will receive emailed plans for the MAS Awesome or the MAS Ultimate. Post entries into the comments section. Post your ship design picture so that it could be easily copied, your contract and a few words. Rules #One ship entry per user per contract. #Entries by users named "Wikia Contributor" will not be accepted under any circumstance. These designs may be copied by others. #Once three acceptable entries have been given to the contract, no more entries will be accepted as competitors. #Existing ships built before the contract offer and matches the specifications are allowed. This includes ships built for previous contracts. #Do not copy other ships. Ship designs that look too similar to an accepted entry will be disregarded. #A ship is accepted when I (Pilotmario) replies "Accepted". #No hacked weapons unless specified in the contract. #Design blueprints consist of a top, bottom, port(left), starboard(right), bow(front) and stern(back) images including internal images if any as well as details for placement of 1x1x1 armor blocks, if any. #Conventional-appearing warships will have the favors compared to non-convention designs unless specified otherwise. Testing Each contestant will challenge the warships only once. The end result for all testing is the enemy is sunk. All ships will challenge the Battleship Cancer (Duel Lv. 4) Battleships will then challenge the Yamato (Duel Lv. 10) Carriers will then challenge the Yamato (Duel Lv. 10) Destroyers and smaller ships will then challenge the Battleship Scorpius II (Duel Lv. 8) Submarines will then challenge the Yamato (Duel Lv. 10) Contracts USS Iowa Contract I have extensive knowledge on battleships and know that several battleship models are oversized and unrealistically large, such as the USS Iowa. Thus this contract is to make a scale model of the USS Iowa in her current configuration as she sits in Los Angeles. Specifications: Length: 270.0 m Beam: 35.0m Toughness: Unspecified Speed: 33 knots Stability: 100.0+ Hulls: 1 Armament: 3x 40cm Triple Gun, 6x 12.7cm Gun, 16x Missile, 4x Phalanx CIWS New Destroyer Contract The MAS Bainbridge and her derivatives are by all means good ships, but lack in stability and speed. A new design is needed. And you can design it. The vessel is projected to fulfill antisubmarine and anti-frigate roles. Specifications: Length: 170.0 m to 190.0 m Width: 40.0m to 60.0m Toughness: 700.0+ MJ Speed: 100.0+ knots Stability: 70.0+ Hulls: 1 Minimum Armament: 2x Mk 45 5 inch Gun, 2x Depth Charges, 1x 30.5cm+ Gun Notes: Mk 45 5 inch must cover both bow and stern. Super Frigate Contract Warships such as the real-life USS Constitution were built as such: able to bring down any other frigate and yet evade heavier ships. It should be able to deal with heavy battleships and small boats equally well. Specifications: Length: 110.0 m to 130.0m Width: 30.0 m to 40.0 m Toughness: 500.0+ MJ Speed: 125.0+ knots Stability: 70.0+ Hulls: 1-3 Minumum Armament: 1x Mk 45 5 inch Gun, 1x 30.5cm+ Gun, 1x Depth Charge Notes: Mk 45 5 inch is mounted on bow, other gun mounted on stern. Fast Submarine Contract Submarines in my fleet are lethal but too slow to pursue enemy vessels. Thus necessitates this contract. The submarine must rise at 0-25% power, go neutral at 50%, sink at 75% power but rise at 100% power. Specifications: Length: Unspecified Width: Unspecified Toughness: Unspecified Speed: 80.0+ knots Stability: Unspecified Hulls: Unspecified Minimum Armament: 8x Underwater Torpedo Tubes Awardees New Destroyer Contract: Unclaimed Super Frigate Contract: Unclaimed Fast Submarine Contract: Unclaimed Emergency Gunboat Contract: Unclaimed Emergency Gunboat Contract (Cancelled) This is necessitated by the fact I had to redownload the game, making this contract vital for the completion of others. It involves the creation of a frigate to farm currency. Special circumstances dictate unique specifications compared to future contracts. Retain existing ships once there is enough monies to build them. This will be an official contract. This is indeed an unusual contract in that it is first-come first-serve. That is, the first person to stick up an acceptable design wins. Awards will come later for this contract. Length: Unspecified Beam: Unspecified Toughness: Unspecified, must use 11 400mm Lightweight 3x2x1, and up to 117 200mm Lightweight Armor. Speed: Unspecified Stability: 60.0+ Hulls: 1 Minimum Armament: 2x 30.5cm Gun+, 2x 30.5cm Gun Special: Boilers: 4x Medium Boilers Decorations: None 'TheBSCKing's Contracts' MISSILE CRUISER CONTRACT Horse Power: Unspecified Speed: At least 120 Knots Shooting Range: Unspecified Strength: Unspecified, however, it would be nice to be able to beat Duel Level 10 with 3 stars relatively easily. Toughness: At the very least 3000 Armour: Unspecified, however, it should be relatively high (maybe upper 800's) Stability: No specific number but it should remain relatively level during a full turn. It doesn't have to sink straight down or anything. Angle: 0 Armment: Nothing specific. A few 48 cm, a few 38 quads, maybe ten or so mark 45's. It's really not that important as long as it can deal out descent punishment Nothing else is too important. Sight doesn't have to be insane. Length isn't too important. It would be nice if it was 3000-400. Key Features: MUST BE ASTHETICALLY PLEASING. Also, I have the 9-8-13 version of shin wei's hack, so no hansa weapons please. Boilers must be protected. Testing: Must be able to beat airbase 2 with at least 2 stars. Reward: I will give detailed plans for my equinox class ships. These are a group of four ships that use the same basic design but are all different types of ships; hybrid (battleship/carrier), VLS Cruiser, Missile Cruiser (with normal missiles), and battleship. they are very good looking and can all demolish shin wei's modern carrier battle group in a few miniutes with virtually no damage. You can contact me on my wall or in the comments bellow. Thank You, TheBSCKing Admiral Phoenix's Contracts! Hey, guys! The Admiral is back! And the first thing I want to do is start a contest. So, the Royal Phoenix Fleet has a cruiser, a destroyer, a sub, a carrier, and a storage ship. Now, what I need is a battleship! Anything from 38cm main guns up is fine! Stick with the AA guns, though. Mk. 45 5inchers are strictly forbidden for this contest! It MUST be able to pass Duel Lvl.10 and both Maritime Fortresses. Anyone who wins this gets a prize, and it's one heck of a prize! The blueprints for the RPF Typhon-II Class Cruiser herself! Good Luck!- Admiral P Armaments- At least four main guns, either on the bow or stern. AA guns should be concentrated along the sides. 38cm and up is a must. Speed- Preferably 90+ knots, although I will settle for 85. Everythingelse is left to your imagination! Sowhat215's Contract Horse power: unspecified Speed: 80 knots Shooting range: unspecified Strength:Its a cargo ship Stability: just make it not sink when turning Angle: 0 Armament: Nothing Must Look asthetically pleasing we can neogotaite the reward!Category:Community